World War III
by Kiribati
Summary: The US announces war against it's opponents. This is about the gang, and how they cope with the possibility of a nuclear war. One, maybe two shot!
1. End Of The World

_"Kim Jong-Il officially declares war against the United States of America and all its allies..." _

_"China sides with North Korea, leaving the world in a cold war state..."_

_"Russia sends troops to Cuba, and prepares for possible attacks from the United Nations..."_

Tori curled up in her leaving room couch, glancing over at her sister, who for once wasn't focusing only on herself, but instead stared at the television, with a terrified look on her face. She felt her father's arm wrap around her as she snuggled closer to him, turning her attention back to the news. The newspaper anchor looked dead serious at the screen, announcing that the president was about to speak live, on where their country stood. After the bombings on Guantanamo Bay, terrorist attacks all over occidental Europe and the east coast, there was really no way to know what the future held.

_"The United States of America is ready to face its communist opponents..."_

"It's like the cold war all over again!" David said, turning off the TV and getting up. Tori had never seen her father with such scared looks in his eyes. "Only this time it's nuclear and... Final." He said, bringing his hands up to the sides of his face, and looking at his daughters, before getting up and running upstairs. Trina reached for Tori's hand, holding it tight, as Holly went after her husband. Tori knew the world's situation wasn't ideal, the army was recruiting all men from eighteen to thirty to take the physical test to join the army, and were being sent all over the world. From Syria to South Korea and Brazil. Anywhere that there was near a communist frontier, or had petrol in it, the US would send more and more young men. But that didn't worry her too much, it wasn't in her present life, but now...

"Do you think there will actually be a... Nuclear war?" Tori breathed in deeply, thinking about how scary the word itself sounded.

"I hope not." Trina answered her, turning the TV back on, as the president's speech was broadcast over and over, along with more info every second. But instead of letting the idea of war, even a cold war, settle in her mind, Tori kept feeling worse by the second. Thinking about the things she had yet to do, and how she had wasted most of her life stuck in a classroom, thinking about the future, when should would get to sing and live. And now she didn't even know if there was going to be a future.

"I'm gonna go." She said, getting up from the couch.

"It's almost ten, where are you going on the middle of a school night?!" Trina asked her, and Tori shrugged.

"Anywhere."

A car pulled over in front of Tori's house, and she rushed out, getting in. All of her friends were inside, squeezed to fit in Beck's vintage car. Robbie, Jade and Cat pushed themselves further onto one side, so that Tori would be able to shut the door. They drove off, staring at the city of Los Angeles. The city was awake, people running on the streets, all lights inside people's houses seemed to be on, and every digital billboard had the president's face on, along with the declaration of war. They could smell the fear in the air.

"What's the first item on the list?" Jade asked, and André took out a crumpled paper for his pocket, glancing at the back bench, with a worried face.

"Free yourself from technology." He told them, and Robbie gasped.

"What?!" He yelled. "This is the twenty-first century! I can't live without my cellphone!" He argued, looking at the girls beside him, to see if they corresponded, but Tori soon cut him off.

"Newsflash Robbie, you're probably not gonna live for that much longer, with or without cellphone." She told him, and Jade raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"I like this Tori, we should be in nuclear war more often." Though Jade made her comment as a partial compliment, and a way to break the tense air, using the words nuclear only made it much worse. So André read the list again, repeating the first item on it.

Moments after the speech that changed their lives, Tori called her friends, and they agreed on creating a bucket list. Each of them would get to pick up to ten things for them to do, and they would stay together, and complete as many as they could. They would help each other out, taking part on at least one of each person's items. "Who's in with André on this?" Beck asked, and everyone took out their cellphones, except for Robbie. Tori just wanted to cross as many thing as she could, from hers and everyone else's lists.

"Alright..." André said, kissing his cellphone, before throwing it out the window, and looking back to see it crash on floor with its pieces flying everywhere.

"Here we go!" Tori said, rolling down her window and throwing her PearPhone out, with a smile on her face. "Who's next?" She asked, and Robbie pledged.

"There's a party downtown, and the Victoria Secret Angel's are the ones hosting it... I have to kiss one of the models." In average days, they would have laughed at him, with eye rolls and _'as ifs'_, but instead they nodded their heads, agreeing that if there was the slightest chance of that ever happening, it was that night.

"Just give me the address." Beck said, turning around, and driving to the heart of the city. It was a twenty-minute drive, where they went over everyone's goals, figuring that at least half of them could be crossed off if they made it inside that party. Kiss a famous person, on Cat's list, crash a party, on Andre's, get drunk without paying for any of the drinks, from Jade's list, and it went on.

Beck parked his car, and they all walked out, stretching before making their way to find the club. There was paparazzi in the front, so it would be practically impossible for them to go in through the front door. "Follow me." Jade said, as they made the way around back, as she began to climb the fire escape. Everyone stood, watching her get through the flight of stairs and open a small, dusty window. "Do you want to get in this party or not?" Jade asked them, putting one leg through the window, then the other, now with nothing but her head outside.

"Let's go!" Robbie said, following her, behind Jade and Cat.

Tori looked up, and sighed, though she promised herself to try to enjoy the day, but she wasn't in the mood to go to a party, at all. It was weird, she knew she could break in, get drunk and do all the crazy things one could in a freaking Hollywood Party, but at that moment walking outside and watching people on the street seemed more appealing than going inside. "You guys go in, I'll be right after."

"Yeah, me too." Beck said, and she glanced over him, surprised. He was usually the one who was all in for anything, but instead he was quiet. Maintaining himself distant from everything and everyone, acting almost as if he was nothing but the driver. _'Maybe that's just the way he's coping with things...'_ She thought.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, leaning in against the wall, next to him.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked, jokingly, before taking an _'Altoids'_ box out of his pocket. But instead of fresh mints, he took out a joint and a lighter.

"I didn't know you smoked weed." She said, as he inhaled.

"Well..." Was the only thing that he said, blowing off the smoke and it to her. She took it.

They stayed outside, smoking silently next to each other. Every now and then someone would come by, try to make conversation, but as soon as the words 'world' or 'nuclear' came up, they would just talk it off. Ending up back in silent, glancing looks as the blunt got smaller and smaller. "Are you going to school tomorrow?" Tori asked him, who took the final hit.

"No." He scratched the back of his neck. "Are you?"

She walked away from the wall, and stood in front of him. "I don't know... I just want to get away from all of this chaos! And relax and..."

"I have more weed back in my RV." He told her, tilting his head towards the parking lot, and she followed it.

She walked ahead of him, turning around the corner and to the main boulevard. Where she spotted a crowd of people on its beginning, she could hear a lot of yelling, signs were up and they slowly walked together. "What's going over there?" She asked him, and he shrugged, before she started walking towards them.

"I don't think that's a good-" He was cut off by a loud sound, as if something had just blown up, and smoke started to take up the crowd. He gripped her shoulder, as she jumped.

_'Stop sending our children to war!'_ The crowd yelled, now in a choir. And Beck's hand slipped from her shoulder to her back, pushing her towards the parking lot, instead of the protest.

They rushed to his car, she walked close to him, as the noise from the protesters got louder and louder. As soon as she got in, she turned on the radio at maximum volume, anything to cut out their screams, and her own thoughts. Miley Cyrus's new hit started playing, that for once hadn't been the week's most discussed topic. Beck never thought he would actually want her single to be the worse thing in his mind. "Put this on." He told Tori, handing her a CD. "Life is too short for crappy music."

AC/DC started blasting on the car, and Tori rolled down the windows, leaned her seat back, and enjoyed the music. Rocking her head, and kicking the air as she yelled along with her best friend.

_"Hey Mama!Look at me_  
_I'm on my way to the promise land_  
_I'm on the highway to hell!"_

He drove for a forty minutes until getting to his house, though it seemed like much less to them. He waited for another song to end, before getting out of his car, and quickly going in his RV, leaving Tori in his car, in the same hyper state as she was before. He took a deep breath as he went in, looking around his empty place, with all of his things in boxes still wasn't easy.

Ever since the country had started sending troops, and the crisis started, many people had lost their jobs, and his dad was one of them. So they were tight on money, selling everything they could. And after they had gotten the news that Beck... He shook his head, not wanting to think about that anymore. He went over to his bag, and took out the brown paper bag from underneath it.

He walked back outside, and could hear that Tori had changed CD's. Not that he minded, she had chosen one just as good. He sat on driver's seat, and placed the bag on her lap. "What happened to AC/DC?" He asked her, driving away.

"I felt kinda bad for listening to High Way to Hell since, ya know, we might die at any second." She held the brown bag closer to her. "So I wanted to make it up, just in case." The song began, and Beck smiled for the first time that day. They started to sing again, and she didn't even ask where he was going, she just went along with it, singing Led Zeppelin's most famous hit from the bottom of her lungs.

_"And when she gets there she knows if the stars are all close_  
_With a word she can get what she came for_  
_Oh, and she's buying the stairway to heaven"_

Six songs later Beck pulled over by the side of the road. Tori sat up, surprised that he actually had a place in mind, she thought he was just randomly driving around. "Where are we?" She asked, opening the door and following him outside. She looked around, and saw that he had parked on one of LA's many road observatories. There was nothing but his car , and an amazing view. He sat down on the car's hood, and she joined him, handing the bag.

He rolled the joint to perfection, before handing it to her. She held it between her index, and middle finger, as he light it up for her. She inhaled a couple of times, resting her back on the windshield. "Do you remember my first week at HA?" She asked him, and he nodded, looking up at the sky, following the smoke with his eyes. "I was so excited, to finally learn and be able to sing." He passed it back to her, resting his back next to hers, as their arms slightly touched. "I was looking forward to the future, to have my first record deal and..." She blew out the smoke, and passed it back to him.

"We have to learn to stop looking forward to things." He said, now looking down at her. "We wasted our entire lives in school, when we could have went to auditions, and record labels. They don't ask for a diploma when you have talent." She stared at his eyes, and how mad he looked. He spoke with passion, and regret, like she had never heard before. "Why wait when you can do something right now?"

He offered her the blunt, and she took it, not breaking his gaze. She inhaled again, feeling the warm smoke give her the sweet, relaxing feeling as always, before passing it back to him. She waited for him to smoke, and rest his hand back down, thinking about the words he had just said. 'Why wait?' She thought, before getting up on her knees, and looking straight ahead at him. "Beck?"

He looked over at her, and before he knew it she had both hands on either sides of his face, and her lips on his. He slid his right hand onto her back, and put out the blunt with his left, before grabbing the back on her head, pressing their mouths even closer. She let herself relax as she felt him deepen the kiss, and take her naturally, as if that was meant to happen. She sat between his legs, and he wrapped his arm around her back, and the other on her legs, holding her close, slowly lying her down all over to the edge of the car.

"Shouldn't we think about this?" He asked her, as she unbuttoned his shirt, moving on to her own jeans.

"The world could end at any second." She said, reaching for his mouth again. "We don't have to think about anything." He leaned back down to her, reaching for the wallet on his back pocket.

The sun began to rise, but she stared down at their intertwined fingers, and shoes kicked down at the floor. They cuddled silently, he would kiss her here and there, but they would go back to hugging each other tight, breathing deeply as the wind the colder. "I'm scared." She said, with a shaky voice. "I'm really scared Beck." She glanced at him, before he looked away, taking a sip of thick air, and clenching his jaw. He shut his eyes, before looking back at her.

"I'm leaving to training in Arizona in a week." He said, and she looked at him, in disbelief. "I was recruited about two weeks ago, I'm leaving on Tuesday." She could see his breath shaking, as he tried to keep it together.

"Beck..." She said, before he looked down, finally breaking down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head towards her chest, feeling his tears roll down her skin. And she comforted him, running her hands softly on his hair, as she tried to process the idea of him going away to war, real war, but she couldn't just wrap her mind around it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I hope you guys liked this? I don't think it has ever been done before, correct me if I'm wrong! Well this is going to be a two shot (three shot max!). So if you liked it, please give it a **follow and review**, I really want to know if this interest you guys, I must say I loved writing it. Love,

- Kiribati


	2. We Will See

He kissed her forehead, and rested his head next to hers. She ran her fingers on his recently shaved head, and down his neck. His RV was dark and empty, his things were already back in their parents house, where his room used to be, and the owners would come and pick the mobile-home on Wednesday. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and she pressed their intertwined legs harder together, trying to memorize every piece of him. "How much time do we have left?" She asked, in a low voice.

"A few hours." He said, and bit her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears away. She didn't want to cry in front of him, not when he was the one leaving.

The week had flown by. After Tori got home, and heard a three-hour yelling match between her parents, about raising her right, and how she couldn't leave and not tell them where she was going on times like these, she went up to her room, and cried. For two hours straight she wouldn't stop crying, she tried to figure out a way to make Beck stay. She searched online, talked to her Dad, and other cops at the office, but it all came down to the same thing: Nothing.

When morning came, her mother woke her up, and she quickly got dressed to school, as usual, Trina drove for ten minutes, and when she reached the parking the lot, instead of going in, like every day. Tori turned around, and walked to his house. Every day was like this, she would spend the morning with him, and in the afternoon they would meet up with their friends at the school gates. There wasn't much they could do, cell reception wasn't always up, so they stayed in the same routine, Nozu or Karaoke Dokie or just walk around from one house to the other. Even though Beck was going away, and they were in the middle of a war, they couldn't just put their lives aside, and wait for something bigger to happen. Everyone except for Tori.

When night came, Tori would go to Beck's, and sleep with him. She told her parent's life was too short for one to sleep alone, and no matter what they said or measures they took to keep her from leaving, she would find a way to go. So after the third night, they let her. She needed to be there, enjoy every last second that she could with her best friend.

"Try to be bad." She said, and he looked at her, confused. "Try to be terrible, at everything. That way they'll send you back, or somewhere where they won't really need you..." Her chuckled, running his fingers through her hair, and then down her cheek.

"Tor, I..." She sat up, though she could barely see him, he could feel her staring dead serious at him, with one hand on his chest, keeping him from sitting up.

"No, you have to promise. Promise you'll do your worse." He rested his hand on her thigh, rubbing his finger in circles, before she placed her hand over his. "Beck-"

"I promise." He took her hand and pulled her back down to him, giving her one kiss after the other, on her nose, cheek and mouth. "I'll be okay." He finally said, before kissing her deeply.

The ride to the airport was silent. Beck sat on the backseat of his Father's car, between Tori and his Mother. Tori had her head or his shoulder, and her arm tied with his. And his Mom just cried, holding his hand in between hers, while asking him the same questions over and over again.

"You won't try to be the hero?" She would ask, and he said no. "And you'll send us emails or a phone call every week, right?" He nodded, agreeing with her, assuring that he wouldn't forget about his family. "And you will comeback as soon as they let you, won't even hesitate, won't you baby?"

"Yes, Mom, I will." And then she would cry harder, and Tori would squeeze his hand, and smile to balance out the deathly air inside the car.

"Here we are." Beck's father said, as he parked the car. Mrs. Oliver grabbed his arm, now pulling him towards her, and hugging him. Beck gave his Mother a kiss on the cheek, and said his final goodbyes. She had refused to get out of the car, and walk him to his gate, to join the fellow soldiers. She said she wouldn't be able to let him go, and one of two things would happen: She would either force him to go back, getting both of them arrested, or go to Arizona with him.

"Please be safe, I love you, baby." She finally said, tapping him on the chest, and sitting back, while he got out of the car, standing in front of his Dad, next to Tori.

"Son, Come here." His father said, pulling him into a very long hug, before he let his son go, and joined his wife on the car. He was too afraid of leaving her alone, and letting Tori walk him to the gate alone would give them the chance to have proper goodbyes.

She took his hand as they walked inside the airport, and started to look for the gate, which wasn't too hard, they just followed anyone who was also in a military uniform. "This is it." Beck said, stopping before he got too close to where all of the other soldiers were. Tori reached for the back pocket of her jeans, and took out a small photo of hers.

"It's for luck." She told him, and he took it, putting it in the front pocket of his jacket. She knew it was cheesy to give the guy leaving a photo, and that it probably wasn't going to make any difference to have it. But if there was the slightest chance that a photo of hers could give him any luck, she was going to take it. He checked the time on one of the airport panels, twenty minutes until he was called to board. He cupped her cheek, kissing her soft, and shortly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered, and she kissed him again.

They had loved each other for as long as they could remember. Their love wasn't romantic, it was the best friend kind. Where the other would drop anyone, and anything, where the other one was just as important as themselves. The kind of love, that if the world was about to end, it would be with each other that they would want to face it. So the one week anniversary of their relationship, marked by Beck going away, should have angered them. They should have blamed themselves, for not crossing the friendship line before, for wasting years of unexplored parts of each other, for everything they missed out. But with all that was happening, they learned to be happy that they had gotten a week, instead of never finding out.

She hugged him tight, and as her hands slipped from his back to his bare neck and shaved head, she closed her eyes, trying to picture him only as the relaxed, long haired, laid back Beck. The one who was just a teenager, without any serious worries on his mind. He reached for her lips once more, kissing her deeply for the last time. Trying to memorize every single detail, the shape of her tongue, how her hair felt brushing against his face, and the way she pressed her body against his.

They heard the superior's first call, and just like Tori and Beck, dozens of families said goodbye, lovers kissed for the last time, and parents hugged their kids before getting in line. Tori stood in front of the gate, frozen, watching every single men walk in, even after Beck was already gone, she stayed there, watching the families leave. She took deep breaths, and slowly walked back to Mrs. and Mr. Oliver's car.

She stared out the window through the entire drive, with her ipod on maximum volume, to block out the uninterrupted crying from his Mom, now sitting at the front. They dropped her home, and as soon as she stepped a foot inside her living room, she broke down, sobbing like child. So much, that she didn't even have the strength to walk to the couch.

**One Year Later**

Tori walked outside of her apartment. Her high heels clacking against the hard, concrete floor, as she made her way to the limo waiting for her outside. The driver opened the door for her, revealing Robbie and Erin, his girlfriend of almost one year now, that according to Jade, was too afraid of dying alone in case one of the crazy countries with nuclear power actually decided to use it. At least that was the only reasonable explanation the girl had found for Robbie to actually be dating a Victoria's Secret model in the first place. "Excited for your big night?" She asked her, and Tori looked at her, smiling and nodding.

In the twelve months that Tori and Beck had been apart, a lot had happened to both of them. Tori's efforts to keep herself busy, and focus on anything other than all the wrong things that could happen to Beck paid off. Erin pulled some strings, and got her into the best auditions, and meetings with the best records and labels. And soon she was had national commercial deals, and released her first single, who stayed on top of Billboard for two weeks straight. She hit a pot a of gold when the single she released, with André, was a national success, giving them a platinum album. Even though getting a phone call from the boy on the other side of the world was all she really wanted. So she taught herself to smile and nod, even when she was thinking about how he now called one ever two weeks, when lucky, and that he was moved to more dangerous places every month.

Beck had also been busy, only in a completely opposite way. Two months of intense training, and his company was sent to Europe. Not long after that he was sent to Northern Africa, and finally, to South Korea. The most heated, and tense place of the war. The small country, that was stuck in the middle two of the biggest threats to the United States and its allies, China and North Korea. And while the only bombing on the war hadn't been all that devastating, he knew that if the Nuclear and Hydrogen bombs were ever to be used, it would be saved to the two countries in which he found himself stuck in between.

One year had passed, a year of fancy cocktails, and crying alone in presidential suites. A year of hiding under corpses, running inside bomb shelters, and sleeping under mud.

"I invited _Simon Cowell_." Erin told her, with a smile on her face. "Wouldn't it be amazing if you got him to be your producer?" Tori looked up at her, and once again she smiled and nodded. Like everyone had been telling her for hours, it was hers and Andre's night to shine. They were getting a platinum record, something that many artist spent decades without getting, but her efforts of seeming to happy seemed to be getting worse by the second. She knew it was only a matter of time before she had to leave the party, earlier than anyone else, and way earlier than a host should leave, to cry alone in her home, watching the news, to make sure South Korea remained intact. "And your dress, is it Valentino?"

"_Versace._" She answered her, before taking her cellphone out of her purse. She had gotten one only a day after Beck left, thinking that if anything were to happen to him, she would want to get the call right away, since bad news travel fast, she had to carry it with her all times. Opening her slap page she went to her old photos, the one where she was with her group of friends, and the ones that were only with Beck. She stared down at his smile for a few seconds, before putting it back in her purse, as Erin continued to try and have small conversation with her.

The limo pulled up in front of the club where the party was being held, and Tori opened her best smile before even getting out of the car. Seconds after someone opened the door for her, she was swollen by flashes, reporters and cameras everyone. The security guard opened the way for her, and she sighed, relieved, when finally getting inside.

There was already a lot of people inside, and for two hours she remained at the door, next to André, taking pictures with every one that came in, the muscles on her face were already aching when they finally called to the stage. Tori had already rehearsed everything would go, they went backstage, and changed clothes quickly to perform their record beating song. The lights deemed, and André sat down on the piano as Tori grabbed the microphone. She sang the final note, and while everyone clapped she and André went back backstage, changing into their third, and final outfits of the day, while she had her make up fixed, André went back to the stage and began his speech.

She joined him seconds later, and since he was the only one who was going to speak, she just stood there, smiling. "I can't even believe we got this." He said, as he was handed the record. "One year ago, when war was declared, I never thought my dreams would actually come true." Everyone clapped, before he turned to Tori. "And even though I'm sure that Tori is happy to be here, I know her mind is somewhere else."

"André..." She whispered to him, trying to make him understand she didn't want to talk about Beck. But he just waved his hand, telling her to listen to him.

"While we recorded our singles, and sold out concerts, my best friend, and her boyfriend was fighting for our country." Everyone clapped again, and Tori stood awkwardly at the stage, looking straight into André, trying to focus on the record, so sh wouldn't start crying. "So, for her to enjoy this night as much as all of you, it only made sense that..."

Tori stopped listening when she saw a reflection on the record she had been staring so hard. She looked up, and blocked out everything, the standing ovation she was being given, and the tears rolling down every guest's eyes. She focused on the men standing in front of her. She ran towards him, jumping to his embrace. "Oh...my...god..." She said, in between hiccups, as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, and felt him hug her with the same need. Happy tears rolled down her cheeks like it was pouring rain, and she could care less that it was ruining her makeup.

"Hey." He whispered in her ear, as she pulled away, and crashed her lips onto his, but soon pulled away, laughing like never before.

They left the party as soon as they could, and the ride to Tori's apartment was quick, and though there were thousands of things that both of them wanted to talk about, as soon as she locked her door and turned on the lights, he pinned her against the wall, and she answered taking off his military jacket, and throwing it very far away, in a place where she would be able to forget that he was even in the army to begin with for at least a couple of hours.

Hours later, he moaned with the taste of Peanut Butter in his mouth. "You have no idea how good this is." He told her, taking a spoon full of it and handing it to her. "C'mon, eat it, it's the best." She smiled, nodding her head. He put the jar aside, and got closer to her, still holding the spoon in his hand. "I've been away for a year, and you won't even eat a little bit of peanut butter, for me?"

"No." She said, pushing him away playfully. "I don't feel like eating sweets right now."

"Fine." He said, eating the spoon of peanut butter, and putting it on the nightstand. He ran his fingers on her cheek, looking down at her messy hair, between the white sheets of her new bedroom, and kissed her. She pulled away, giggling, and drinking half a glass of water to get the peanut taste out of her mouth. "Didn't I tell you that the peanut butter was great?"

"You're so stubborn!" She said, pushing him down to the bed, and laying on top of him. "I missed you so much." She said, for the thousandth time, kissing him deeply, without admitting that she actually liked the peanut butter taste in his mouth. He was staying for four days, but instead of going back to South Korea, he was now headed to Argentina, that next to his previous destination seemed like the second best place he could ever be, second after being with her.

"How long will you be gone for?" She asked her, as she laid completely on top of him, with her head on his chest, as her hair brushed on his chin.

"Six months, maybe more, maybe less. I don't know for sure." She raised her head, looking at him. "But I'll have way better internet connection over there, we'll be able to talk every week."

Her eyes were filled with tears, and he sat up, bringing her with him. "I'm tired of looking at you through a screen." She said, with a shaky voice, as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well I'm here now." He told her, with her hands on her hips, running down her waste as she leaned in, kissing him. "We'll figure it out, maybe they'll send me back to states, to help training new soldiers or..."

"They could send you back to Asia." She said, with her hands on his bare shoulders, that were much more muscular than when he first left.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said, kissing her on the cheek. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out." He wiped the tears off her face, smiled, happy to see the girl he loved again, even if it was just for four days. She sighed, gazing into his caramel eyes, and finding piece inside of her, even though she knew that feeling would go away as soon as he got back into the plane, she wanted to enjoy it while she could. After all, four days was better than nothing. She laid back on the bed, beside him, and they fell asleep in each others arms, like they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello Everyone! I hope you liked the final shot for this fanfic, and yeah... If you did PLEASE review, maybe favorite it? For me :) Haha well, just a review would be fine really, love you all,

- Kiribati


End file.
